This invention relates to package conveyors, and more particularly to apron-type sortation conveyors provided with one or more branch lines to which selected packages can be diverted out of the main line.
The invention is particularly concerned with such conveyors wherein the diverting action is effected by means of a series of pusher elements which travel with the conveyor and are normally retained along one side of the conveyor but are caused to move across the apron at the appropriate time to push a selected carton or other package into a branch outlet. More specifically, reference is made to Greller et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,394 of 1959, which is believed to be a pioneer patent insofar as this particular type of sortation conveyor is concerned.